Killing Me Softly
by onceuponafanfiction1
Summary: ANGSTY OQ AU: If a small piece breaks, the entire thing shatters. If a single person broke, would everything around them shatter? Robin and Regina have it all. But when a fortune teller gives Robin his fortune, he is left with one choice. He could either hate Regina till the day he dies or love her till the day she dies. Can Robin stop his fate and save Regina before it's too late?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Regina.

She's all he could think about - her calm, chocolate brown eyes, her thick, wavy hair, her dark luscious lips, the way she let out a snort when she was laughing too hard, the allusive but satisfying smile she had, the way her nose crinkled up when she giggled, the sparkle in her eyes when she looked up at the sun. There was nothing else better than the image he had perfectly painted in his mind, than the one of his greatest love.

"My dear, sweet son," an old woman called from behind him. He swung his body around, quickly clearing his mind of any thought of Regina - otherwise he was sure to feel sensational right then and there - before raising an eyebrow at the old woman. She cocked her head to the side and squinted at Robin, slowly coming towards him and raising a hand to cup his cheek, "You have a terrible future ahead of you."

He laughed nervously, backing away from her grasp, "I don't believe in fortunes or telling the future. Sorry, ma'am."

She continued to stare at him, and then looked around at the people, who carelessly walked on the boardwalk not noticing his and her exchange. Then, she stepped towards him and whispered, "What if I told you what it was about, my dear boy?"

Robin shrugged, "I'm not sure I would believe it, and I most certainly will not pay money to hear such nonsense."

She raised a thin eyebrow at him, stepping closer again and then letting out a hard breath, "It is quite dark, my son. Let Deanna warn you."

"I rather you not, Deanna. I better get going," Robin cleared his throat and spun around on his heel, before charging away from her fortune-telling shop. He shook his head and stuck his hands in his jean pockets before he heard her call his name once more.

Without pausing, he listened to her call, "Robin Locksley, come back, my boy. It's about Regina."

Regina.

Those calm, chocolate eyes.

Those thick locks of wavy hair.

That smile.

Regina.

A quiet cackle caused him to turn around as he saw her step towards him and heard her say, "Ah yes, the woman of your dreams. Come, my boy. Come listen to dear Aunt Deanna, and what she has to tell you about your dark future."

He paused for a moment. This was most likely all a trick; she probably just wanted his money. People could figure names like no big deal these days. He wasn't going to give into her was he?

"Regina Mills, my son. Let's go." she waved towards him and he immediately followed her into her shop, through a long hallway and into a dark room with only a table and two chairs in it. She invited him to sit down, before dimming the lights even more so than they already were and sitting down beside him. Deanna grabbed his hand and rubbed his palm before she said, "Chills is what I get."

Robin cleared his throat, "Can you just tell me about Regina? What is going to happen that is so dark?"

She shivered and led a finger up his arm until it hit his collarbone, letting it move and stop until it was right above his heart, "She is your greatest love, isn't she?"

Robin nodded.

"And could quite possibly be your greatest heartbreak, yes?" she added on.

He nodded once more.

She widened her eyes and stared at him intensely, before laying her entire palm above his heart and speaking, "Robin Locksley, the death of your greatest love will be at your hands."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, I'm Tayler. My twitter is seanascolifer, so go follow it for updates and sneak peeks for this story. This is based on my own idea with the help of some of my followers.**

 **A new story for you. Hook me up with those reviews. I hope you enjoy this prompt, it's gonna be good from here.**

 **Chapter one will be out very soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**One: At Your Hands, Robin**

He looked up from his book, glancing in her direction and attempting to sneak a peek at the comfortable mess she was. She was wrapped in a blanket that fell off of her shoulders, which were bare. She was focused on the magazine she was reading and brought her thumb and pointer finger to her lips to lick them, before flipping the page to the next. He let a small smile form on his face as he cocked his head to the side slightly and continued staring at the beauty she was. Her hair was a tousled mess tied back in a ponytail with her bangs hanging in front of her eyes. In a second, se peered up at him, their gazes catching the other's and a smile forming on her face as well. Robin thought about the other day when Deanna told him about his fortune and Regina's fate, and instantly his smile retreated to his natural frown.

"What's wrong, Robin?" she asked, placing her magazine on her lap and flipping her bangs out of of her vision line. He shrugged and shook his head, before returning a smile once more and saying, "Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow and placed the magazine on the couch next to her, before standing up and wrapping the blanket securely around her entire body and walking over to sit beside him. She entangled her body into his and leaned her head in the crook of his neck, letting her gaze hit his intensely and the thought of his fortune skip his mind.

"You're beautiful, Regina." he ran his fingers down her face and cupped her cheek, sending a soft smile her way.

She blushed in response, "Stop it, you compliment me too much."

He heard her hum as she snuggled closer to him, wrapping the remains of her blanket around his body. The crackling of the fire broke the silence in the air, filling it with the burning tempt Robin had to tell her about his 'fate' and the burning desire to keep it from her. He was caught - completely stuck between the code he followed everyday by and the choice to forget about it and love her no matter the consequences. He had the urge to get up and run back to the docks to meet Deanna to plead and beg for a solution, an urge so powerful that he almost stood and disturbed the peaceful slumber Regina was deep in. Robin looked around the living room, his eyes fidgeting from furniture to the door to the closet and to the hallway. How was he to be her end anyways? It wasn't like he was going mad or some psychotic serial killer. Plus, he'd never hurt her.

She stirred in his arms and hummed once more, before her rubbed his hand up her arm and tried to fall asleep just as peacefully and easily as she did.

* * *

But the burden was too harsh. Knowing that he, despite every ounce of love and passion he had for her and every last drop of resistance he'd be determined to use, would _still_ be the one to cause her death, was just too hard on him. Robin wasn't a violent guy - he never was and he'd never become one. He was brilliant at controlling his anger, if he ever was angry, and he was always the calmer half of the relationship. He never had a dark thought - no hatred, no violence, no anger. Robin was the ideal 'good guy'. He was a balanced mix of calm collectiveness, who was skilled in control and conservation, strategy and tactics, and love and passion. Never had he even thought of becoming potentially the darkest person in Regina's life, nevertheless her killer.

He spent days thinking of the various possible ways that he could even lay a hand on her, desperately trying to conjure up a reason as to why he'd even do it. But nothing came to him.

He knew he'd never hurt her, so why was this even his fate?

Robin stood from his bed and yawned, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his eyes. He felt heavy - his heart and mind. He felt like he was carrying tons of weight on his shoulders just from one simple line of fate. He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth, before heading out to go to the docks to meet Deanna. He couldn't stand it anymore.

When he arrived, he hurriedly walked to her shop and knocked on the fenced off door. It was still early, and technically the docks weren't open yet. Robin heard a rustling noise behind the door and then a bang before a muffled voice, "Who's out there this early in the day?"

Robin cleared his throat, "It's me, uh, Robin Locksley."

The door slid open, revealing Deanna in her pajamas accompanied by a wild smile plastered on her face, "Ah, my boy. What can I do for you?"

"I need details."

She snickered and invited him in before shutting the door behind them and saying, "So you believe me, then?"

Robin shook his head, "Not necessarily, but I'd like to be prepared if this somehow does come true, which is completely impossible."

"Your resistance will be at fault, Robin." Deanna said, laying her hand on his shoulder and placing him in the chair. She squeezed his shoulder and dug her nails into his skin, letting out a shallow breath as she said, "And your fear will be its fuel."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "What are either of those supposed to mean?"

She shrugged, "I say what I feel and I predict what I assume, dear Robin. From what I feel, I can tell you that it will not be pretty - by violent and dark means will Regina die. And at your hand, she will cry and beg and pray, but she will never stop loving you. And _that_ will make you see her end."

"I haven't even proposed yet, we haven't had our future yet, this can't be true," he said, standing and following her to the door, "Deanna, you must be lying. I can't live thinking I'm going to hurt her."

"Then don't live Robin," she shrugged and opened the door for him to leave, "There's no way around this."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Thank you for choosing to follow this story! I promise it'll be good! Follow me on twitter (seanascolifer).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Two: It Just Gets More Difficult**

 _He was running. And running. And running some more. He stared down at his hands - red. They were red, dripping with blood._

" _What happened?"_

 _He was out of breath and could feel his heart pounding in his chest as if he had just ran a marathon. In the corner of his eye were the flashing red and blue lights of police cars, and he could hear the yells of officers in the distance. His eyes grew wide as he wiped sweat from his forehead and stared down at his bloodied t-shirt. It was ripped in some places._

" _What the hell did I do?"_

 _He began running again in the opposite direction of the police force, through the dark and crowded woods. He noticed cuts on his arms - probably from twigs and thorns. He continued running, dodging the branches and ditches. Nothing meant more to him right now than getting away._

" _I can't believe this, what is going on?"_

 _What_ was _going on? What had happened? What the hell was he running from? Why was he so bloody? What was the reason he was so afraid and shaken? Why was his heart beating so fast? Why had it felt like his entire world had just broken?_

 _He spotted a small cabin in the distance, with boarded up windows and an eerie feel to it. He banged against the locked door and broke the wooden boards off of it, throwing them to the ground and then opening the door. It was dark inside, there was no furniture, it was silent, except for the quiet cries of a woman. He shut the door behind him quietly and slowly walked into the room. The cries were horrifying - it sounded like someone was dying. He wiped his hands on his t-shirt, which was not white anymore due to the dirt and blood stains on it, and then wiped his forehead of sweat. In a moment, he hard a louder cry, one that was more of a scream, and he suddenly recognized it. He ran through the dark, following the horrifying sound to a locked room. He fumbled with the doorknob until he heard the woman speak, "Is anyone there? Please help me."_

 _He finally got the door open as he saw the wet and glistening eyes of an all too familiar face, her hands wrapped tightly around a spot on her waist, which was gushing with blood. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, her arms bruised and bloody, and her lip split. Her clothes were a ripped and torn masterpiece, looking as if she herself had ran through the wooded area and met the same obstacles he had. She had a large cut on her arm, deep and gushing. He felt a drop in his stomach as he took her in as a whole image. She froze as she saw him, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping. She forced herself to lean up and push away from him, "Robin? Get away from me. Please."_

" _Did - did I do this?"_

 _It all came together. He looked down at his hands - the bloody mess they were, his arms - the scratched up and strangled image they were, and then it struck him. He did this to her. He had hurt her._

" _Regina, I'm-"_

" _Get away from me!"_

 _He stepped towards her and bent down to aid her wounds, but she yelled, "Stop, go away. Please stop!"_

" _Regina, let me help you."_

" _You've done enough." she said before letting out another scream of pain._

Robin woke up in a pool of sweat. He was breathing so heavily that the entire bed was shaking. His hands felt around the bed, noticing that she was still there, breathing and peacefully sleeping beside him. Robin let out a sigh of relief, before placing his hand on his chest and trying to breath regularly. He stood and left his bedroom, before heading to the bathroom to splash water on his face. Without turning the light in, he leaned over the sink and rubbed his face with cold water, letting it relieve him of the sweat he woke with. He shut his eyes as the water dripped off, letting out more consistent breaths than he had before. What the hell was that nightmare? Was it the future? Was it a mind trick? He stood and wiped his face of all water, before staring at himself in the mirror. He didn't see a murderer. He didn't see a convict. He didn't see darkness.

He made his way back to his room, quietly slipping back under the blanket and turning to stare at Regina. Her eyes, lined with full and thick lashes, shut. A straight nose, full lips, high cheekbones - she seemed the picture of perfection. She was stunningly gorgeous, like a painting of a goddess brought to life. She smiled sweetly in her sleep, humming against the pillow and pulling the blanket further up her body. He smiled at the image in front of him, shifting his body so she was basically wrapped in his arms. He ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her forehead and whispering to her, "I won't ever hurt you."

"I love you too much." He stared at her emotionless face and felt hurt. If what Deanna had proposed was to come true, he'd never get the chance to stare in full content at her like this ever again. If what Deanna had predicted was to come true, he'd never get the chance to fulfill all of their dreams. If why Deanna had assumed was to come true, Robin would never be able to look at himself the same. There was so much at stake - too much at stake.

He noticed her shift her body so her back was to him. Their hands met and their fingers became entangled. Robin inhaled her sweet scent before closing his eyes and resting his head next to hers. When he was ready to fall back asleep, he wrapped his arm completely around her waist, never wanting to let go.

She was everything to him.

And he was determined to do everything in his power to change his fate.

For him.

And for her.

* * *

 **A/N: Oooo! Next chapter will get some stuff sorted. I'm now on break, so chapters should become more lengthy an will be posted quicker! Hoep you continue enjoying it! Until next time fellow shippers :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Three: The Beginning of an End**

The knocks were loud. They were angry. They were completely too much at six in the morning. Robin rubbed his eyes and groaned at the sound of the knocking, before sitting up in bed and throwing th blankets into Regina. Who the hell was here at this time of day? He stood from the bed, soon walking over to his dresser to grab a tank to pull over his head. With a sigh, he quietly left the bedroom and made his way down the stairs, stumbling a little bit and yawning a few times. He peeked out the window before opening the door, realizing that it had been the one person he actually _wanted_ to see this early in the morning.

"Deanna, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Robin said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his arms.

Her eyes widened, "I've seen a vision, my dear son."

Robin responded ignorantly, "I'm done with your games, Deanna. There is no room in my life for this sick darkness you're talking about. It's all nonsense."

She hesitated to place her hand on his cheek, but she did so anyways, before taking it right back as soon as her fingertips touched his skin. Her mouth dropped, "You - you had it as well."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Robin looked up the stairs and stepped outside onto the porch, before shutting the door behind him. He crossed his arms again and stared down at her. She noticed a fear in his eye, "Ah, but you do."

"It was a nightmare, nothing else."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I've come to see if Regina is alright."

"Why wouldn't she be?"

Deanna stepped aside of Robin and pushed through him, heading into the front door of his house and up the stairs. He chased her and whispered, "Deanna! Stop it, you can't go up there. She's sleeping. This is my house!"

She stopped moving as she reached the door of his bedroom, peeked through the crack, and saw Regina peacefully sleeping on the bed. She hushed him before stepping inside and slowly walking towards her.

Robin grabbed her arm before she could get too close and spun her around, noticing her eyes become glassy. He raised an eyebrow, "Why are you crying?"

She sniffles and nodded, "It seems to be worse than I expected."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Deanna pulled her arm from his grasp and moved to stand next to the bed, before she placed the back of her hand on Regina's forehead. She frowned.

"Get your hand off of her." Robin demanded.

Deanna hushed him once more before closing her eyes. A single teardrop fell from one. She looked up at Robin as she took her hand away, "This is very much worse than I expected. I must go home."

As she rushed past him, he grabbed her wrist and swung her back to him, "What is wrong?"

"You may hurt not one, but two," she whispered before taking her wrist, "I'm sorry. I must go."

His mouth dropped as he turned to Regina. The sound of his front door opening and closing was all he heard as he fell to his knees.

* * *

Robin paced around the living room. He sat down. He stood up. He drank coffee. He spilled coffee. He sighed. He whined. He cried.

It was already nine. No sign of Regina waking up, and he still refused to believe that Deanna's visions were true. Yet, deep inside him, he knew that they were. He heard footsteps from upstairs and suddenly felt tears rushing down his face. He wasn't a crier, yet everything about this situation made him want to cry even more.

"Good morning." Regina said as she wrapped her robe around her body. She stared at Robin - who was on the couch and has been for the past three hours. He was lanes on the arm of the couch, his hands covering his eyes, his heart beating fast, and his mind going crazy. He didn't acknowledge her.

She walked past him and into the kitchen, grabbing herself a coffee and minding her own business. Then, she came back to the living room and stared at him, "Rough night?"

"Rough life." he muttered.

Regina stepped closer to him and sipped her coffee, "Are you alright? You seem spooked."

He didn't answer.

She bent down in front of him and placed her coffee on the table beside them, before rubbing his knee, "Robin, look at me."

Robin looked up at her request. His eyes were red and glossy, his face wet with tears, and breathing heavy. All he could do was stare at her.

Her mouth dropped, "Robin, what happened? Talk to me."

He stood up, breaking their eye contact and wiping his face of tears. Then, he looked down at her and sighed, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

She caressed his cheek and rubbed her thumb, "Let me in, you're crying. I don't like to see you upset."

Robin looked away and sniffled, "It doesn't matter."

"If you're hurt this much, it obviously does."

He looked to her now, letting her take in his complete sadness before sighing and wiping the remains of water in his face. Then, a smile formed on his face as he looked into her loving eyes, before it faded away into a frown.

Robin sighed once more, "I don't know if I want to say it. Saying it out loud makes it more real."

"You can tell me anything. I'm here for you, to protect and love you."

He stared at her intensely now, before taking a breath and finally muttering the words out loud, "Are you pregnant?"

Her mouth dropped and her hands fell to her side, "How - how did you know?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She suddenly felt guilty, "I was going to tell you tomorrow. I didn't know if it happened at a good time in our lives or if you wanted to keep it. You've been so distant lately and you're always out at the docks, I just didn't know if you wanted this."

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't been around, things have been hectic," he looked at her more calmly, "I've always wanted this. I've always wanted you. And a family. And a future."

"But?"

He broke away from her and started for the stairs, "But you're right. This isn't a good time."

"Why not?" she yelled as he made his way up the stairs.

 _Because apparently I'm going to kill you. And now I'm apparently going to kill our baby, too._

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, Robin! Review this please! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 4

**Four: Mad**

Pregnant.

Regina was pregnant.

If this stupid fate he had was to come true, not that it was even really possible, he would murder not just the love of his life, but also the unborn child the two had created.

Stakes were too high - they were too overbearing. Robin stared at himself in the car mirror, his eyes fixated on just himself, not bothered by anything outside his line of vision. He heard car horns and police sirens in the background, all of which aided him into closing his eyes and having another vision.

 _"_ _What have we here?" A man said. He was older and scruffy, maybe his late fifties, with significant blue eyes and a tall, muscular figure. He looked down at Robin and clicked this tongue, "Are you alright, sir? Do you remember anything? Can you tell me what happened?"_

 _Robin froze and looked around - all he could see were the thick clouds of smoke. All he could smell was the distant ghost of fire and all he could hear were sirens. Nothing sparked anything. He couldn't remember anything._

 _Another man grabbed Robin's arm, "Can I ask you to stand up and walk in a straight line for me?"_

 _Robin looked towards the man and cocked his head to the side, finally spitting out some words, "A straight line?"_

 _The man nodded and helped Robin stand up, before letting go and pointing to the yellow line in the middle of the street. Robin looked up at the audience of officers that were watching him, then he looked down at his hands and body. His eyes grew large as he noticed the blood on his shirt, coming from his head._

 _"_ _What the hell happened?" Robin blurted._

 _"_ _That's what we'd like to know, Mr. Locksley. Please walk on the yellow line."_

 _He looked down at his feet, suddenly his vision becoming blurry. He shook his head and nodded before clearing his throat and stepping onto the yellow line. The audience was silent as Robin began to walk, dragging his feet behind him and walking off the yellow line. He held his arms out as if he were walking a tightrope and became unbalanced as he moved. When he finished, he turned to the group of officers and smirked, "Good, eh?"_

 _"_ _Mr. Locksley," an officer said, coming to Robin and holding his arm, "I am putting you under arrest for intoxication and vehicular manslaughter. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law."_

 _Another officer grabbed Robin's other arm and cuffed his wrists as Robin strangled and said, "What happened? I don't even remember what happened!"_

 _The two officers dragged Robin to their squad car, him catching one last glimpse of the crime scene. The smoke finally cleared, and he could finally see the gruesome event. His car - his beautiful blue Tesla - totaled. The ambulance door was still open, and he saw a man and woman pushing the victim into the back. It was a woman - she wasn't breathing._

 _"_ _Can I ask one thing, officers," he pleaded, "before I go?"_

 _The officers stayed silent and stared at him._

 _"_ _Who was she?"_

 _They sighed and looked at each other, one officer hitting the other to spit out her name. He looked at Robin with sorrow-filled eyes and sighed, shaking his head and murmuring, "I'm very sorry, Mr. Locksley."_

 _The other officer coughed up her name finally, "Your wife, Regina Mills Locksley."_

 _"_ _She's gone." The other said._

The sound of a long and loud truck horn returned him to reality. He took a long breath and shook his head, pulling back onto the road to drive home. As he drove, he thought of the vision and all its details. He was drunk - but he'd never put Regina in that kind of danger.

When he got home, he went right inside and threw his jacket on the couch beside Regina. Without saying a word, he rushed through the living room and into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She came behind him and laid her hands on his arms, "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, all he did was turn around and look into her eyes.

There was a silence, and an exchange of understanding looks. She rubbed his arms and pulled him into a hug, kissing his neck and holding him close until his breathing slowed down.

"I'm with you," she whispered into his ear, "Always."

He smiled and held her tighter, "You are my future."

Robin let them separate before he remembered that he wanted to grab some dinner on the way home, "I'll go grab dinner, I forgot it."

"It's fine, Robin."

"No it's not, now there's two fo you to feed. We can't be eaten cereal every night." He pushed past her, sending her a quick smile, and grabbed his jacket before running back out to his car. He began driving and driving. With another shaking of his head, he took a right instead if a left and found himself driving right to the docks to meet Deanna. He parked and looked around, before getting out of the car and making his way to her shop. Robin didn't bother to knock, in fact, he walked right in, pushing through the purple curtains that dangled in front of the table and calling for her. She came out, not angrily, but more surprised, and raised an eyebrow at him, "Mr. Locksley, how can I help you?"

"What's wrong with me, Deanna?" He pleaded.

She pulled her chair closer to him and sat down in it, staring at his face and noticing the overwhelming fear developing in him. She cocked her head to the side and her mouth fell open, but no words came out.

"Well?" He pushed.

She shrugged, "Robin, my dear, there's no going back now."

His mouth dropped and his eye grew wider, "No going back? Where did I even go?"

She sighed and stood up, walking over to a wall that held a single portrait and staring at it, "When I was a young girl, my father used to tell me stories of the boogie man. Ever heard of him?"

Robin nodded.

Deanna turned away from him and stared at the portrait of her father, "The Boogie Man - a universal villain of the story - used to scare children into doing their chores and listening to their parents. Yet, no one ever knew his back story. My father expected more of me; he knew that my brain was more experienced and more capable of holding such information. One night, I asked him, 'Who really is the Boogie Man?', and he laughed at me."

She paused and looked back at Robin over her shoulder, before turning back to the portrait and sighing, "What I didn't expect was what he said next, 'All men are the Boogie Man.' I was intrigued by his sentence, of course, since I am who I am, but I questioned him further. He told me the origin of the Boogie Man - father by day, monster by night. Nothing that I ever expected, but the Boogie Man was a family man. He was normal and real; he worked and provided for his wife and children. He loved and he forgave. He wasn't always a monster. My father insisted on ending the story then, but I pushed him even further, something I regret doing to this day. I asked, 'Well, then, what happened to make him such a scary guy?'

"My father laughed, but he continued telling me the story, even though deep down I knew he didn't want to tell me. The Boogie Man went mad. He went on a downward spiral. It wasn't noticeable to the public at first, only to his wife, who he had started snapping on and getting angry with all too quickly. He began acting irrationally in the silliest of situations, and his children became quite scared of him. One day, the neighbors heard a scream next door and called the police, who came too late to the scene. There was a note on the kitchen table that read,

 _I don't know what has come over me, but all I feel is anger and hatred and my body feels the need to put it out on something. I will miss them dearly._

"When the officers searched the house, there was no other signs of him, except the cold, dead bodies of his wife and two children. He killed them. All men are the Boogie Man, because all men are somehow doomed to become mad. Some just experience it worse than others."

When Deanna looked back at Robin, he was frozen and he couldn't even spit out any words. He took a deep breath and finally looked up at her eyes, "What did that have to do with me?"

She paused once more and found her way back to her seat, taking Robin's hand in hers and letting her eyes grow wider. Her mouth fell open as she took in one more glance of this sane family man, "Robin, my dear. You are going mad."

* * *

 **A/N: Woah, this is getting to the serious stuff. Stay posted, I'm updating soon!**


End file.
